


A Mess

by Poamzi48585



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poamzi48585/pseuds/Poamzi48585
Summary: While Henry and Joe aren't around, Gomamon and Terriermon make a mess.But it's "not their fault", right?
Kudos: 2





	A Mess

In Henry's house...

"I know that i'm not alone and that Suzie might be away and all, but geez, does it feel really boring not having anything to do!" The bunny Digimon complained.

"How?" The seal Digimon asked.

"What do you mean "How", i have nothing to do! I'm so bored..." Terriermon complained.

"Fight Digimon?" Gomamon suggested something.

"My Tamer doesn't treat me like that." Terriermon said.

"Eat something?" Gomamon suggested.

"I'm not hungry." Terriermon said.

"Flirt?" Gomamon joked a bit.

Terriermon looked above, trying to think of an answer.

"I can't, i'm too beautiful and cute." Terriermon said.

"Sing?" Gomamon suggested.

"Not in mood." Terriermon said.

"Throw yourself out of the window?" Gomamon went too far.

"Uhhh, sure!" Terriermon said, sarcastically.

"Nah, that's too dangerous." Gomamon said.

"Then suggest something less dangerous." Terriermon said.

"Break the window." Gomamon said.

"Something that doesn't have to do anything with windows or breaking." Terriermon said.

"Cry." Gomamon said.

"No need to, i'm positive." Terriermon said.

"I didn't ask about your blood type." Gomamon joked again.

"But at least you know it now!" Terriermon likes giving others informations.

"Yeah, for no reason." Gomamon said.

"Of course!" Terriermon said.

"I'm now serious." Gomamon said, after he finally knew what he and Terriermon could do.

"Your first time?" Terriermon said.

"Okay, we could make a mess!" Gomamon said.

Terriermon yelled out of excitement and jumped.

"Uhh?" Gomamon got confused by Terriermon's reaction.

"I never thought about that, let's do it!" Terriermon said.

"Bunny Blast!"

Terriermon fired a green energy blast at the window, breaking it.

"Hey, you said that you don't want to break windows earlier, right?" Gomamon said.

"How ironic, you told me to make a mess and are you telling me this isn't enough?" Terriermon said.

"We already started." Gomamon said.

"And we won't finish." Terriermon continued.

Gomamon jumped on the sofa, and scratched it with his claws.

"Terrier Tornado!"

Terriermon span around destroying some objects in the house.

A ringing noise was heard.

Gomamon and Terriermon immediately got scared, knowing it's Henry and Joe and then they made innocent faces.

Henry opened the door.

Joe and Henry looked at their Digimon partners, they both sweatdropped.

"Oh, no, Gomamon. You haven't done it." Joe said, sarcastically.

"Yeah, Terriermon, you're innocent." Henry also was being sarcastic.

Gomamon and Terriermon looked at each other with a concerned face.

"If you haven't done this, you wouldn't be concerned." Henry said with a serious face.

"However though, we're not very angry!" Joe wanted Gomamon to not worry too much so, he tried to smile without looking evil or dangerous to Gomamon.

"I'm feeling insecure..." Gomamon got more afraid, not knowing if Joe is serious or not.

"Me too." Terriermon said.

"We will fix this room, somehow." Henry said.

"If only i was a doctor for rooms!" Joe said.

"Yeah, good luck finding a job like that." Henry said.

"But there's pretty much a solution to every problem, r-right?" Joe said.

"Depends on how you look at it, but i don't really want a deep or thoughtful conversation right now." Henry said.

"Anything can be solved with talking!" Joe said.

"I'm not angry." Henry said.

"At Terriermon?" Joe asked.

"Or maybe both of us?" Gomamon added.

Henry shaked his head.

"Like you say, there's a solution to every problem so, i can fix this room and i won't get too angry if i can fix it. To be honest, if i could complain, i could also do something more useful with my time." Henry said.

"That is true." Joe said.

Gomamon and Terriermon made a mess, however, they weren't in trouble since Henry and Joe didn't get too angry at them. Henry will fix the room so, it can get back to normal and Gomamon and Terriermon will never touch or ruin it again so, they don't actually end up making Joe and Henry angry.


End file.
